Need
by Flyteh
Summary: When Bill walks out on Sookie, who's there to pick up the pieces? Sookie/Sam


A/N: I only just started watching True Blood but I think it's safe to say I have an obsession to rival Jason Stackhouse's V-addiction. Anyways, this story takes place in Season 1 just after Bill leaves Sookie to go to the vampire tribunal. Sam and Sookie have only shared one kiss but they're about to share a whole lot more *cough cough*

I don't know why, but I really have a thing for these two (guess I just really enjoy rooting for the underdog (no pun intended)). It's such a shame there aren't more good quality fics of them out there. If you know of any do tell me, please!

Enough of me now, though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood (yet) but if I did, Sam would be getting a LOT more lovin' :)

* * *

It had been another long night at work and Sookie was tired. Her bones ached to the marrow and her head was throbbing with the effort of keeping out the vicious thoughts of her patrons. Tonight, she had been called everything from 'stupid' and 'retarded' to a 'fang-banging whore from a white-trash family who deserved everything she got'. Though she was usually pretty good at ignoring these barbs, she couldn't help but feel upset tonight. It took everything she had to keep a straight face: to keep her lips from trembling, her eyes from watering.

It did not help that two days ago Bill had just up and left her, ditching her in front of a crowd of people whose thoughts were so loud they were practically shouts: _I told you so! I told you so! As if that wasn't going to happen. _She hadn't cried then either, but _boy _had she been close. Even now, she could still remember her hands shaking as he disappeared into the night, form slightly blurred by the tears burning in her eyes.

Like a robot running low on batteries, Sookie pushed open the door to Sam's office and walked to the shelf to retrieve her things. She picked them up one by one and shoved them into her bag, her mind elsewhere. If she listened carefully, she could still hear a few of those silent voices at the bar, slouched over the dregs of their beers. Despite the fact that they could no longer see her, they were as cruel and nasty as ever. She was beginning to think that they were right.

Sookie bit her lip hard enough to hurt as she pondered their case. Maybe she really was just another piece of virginal arse to Bill. A slight step up from a bottle of Tru-Blood until a suitable alternative could be found... In all honesty, what could she offer him that no one else could? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Perhaps she really was just another white-trash fang banger, after all.

Her keys fell out of her hands then, landing with a dull 'clink' on the floor. She bent to pick them up and sniffled loudly. She couldn't help it. Tears began to leak from her eyes though she squeezed them tight to hold them back. Her body shuddered and she gripped the shelf before her for support.

"Sookie..." somebody whispered.

Sookie didn't have to turn around to recognise the voice. It was soft and warm and sorrowful, betraying the breaking heart behind it. Only one person spoke like that. Sam Merlotte.

Sookie didn't bother to say anything, but she did turn around. Her initial assumption had been correct. The voice did belong to Sam Merlotte. He was standing on the other side of the room beside his desk, blue eyes mirroring the pain in her heart. He took a cautious step towards her as if she were a frightened animal liable to bolt. She didn't. She remained perfectly still until he was but one pace in front of her.

"Oh Sook," he said. His tone was so full of worry and sympathy that she felt something inside of her shatter into a million sharp pieces that tore slithers off her heart. A choked sob escaped her throat, one and then another, and before she knew it he'd enveloped her in his arms. She pressed her face into his chest, streaming eyes dampening the plaid fabric there.

Sam squeezed her tightly, irrationally fearful that she might fall apart if he were to loosen his grip. He hated the vampire. Hated him for doing this to a woman so innocent and beautiful. The woman he loved more than anything in this world. These thoughts crossed his mind, but he swallowed them down knowing that Sookie would not want to hear them. Now was not the time nor the place. He would be whatever Sookie needed him to be. Now and forever.

This thought must have resonated though, for Sookie drew back from him and gazed up into his eyes. She was still close and she was gripping the bottom of his t-shirt in one hand where it had come loose from his jeans. She squeezed it and licked her lips, and Sam couldn't help but notice how moist her mouth looked at the conclusion of the action. He swallowed heavily. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

And of course, _not_ thinking about it only served to cement the idea in his mind. It grew and morphed until he could almost see it: a motion picture playing out just behind his eyes. He imagined kissing those lips, those tears, the twin marks of red on her neck where the vampire had bitten her. He imagined picking her up and carrying her to the desk, taking her clothes off and running his tongue across every inch of her. He imagined moving inside of her and making her forget all about Bill Compton.

Sookie swallowed then and Sam knew that she had seen everything. He pressed his lips together and felt heat rise in his cheeks as he braced himself for her to declare their friendship over. It was then that she did something fundamentally strange. Something that would shatter the foundations beneath them and change their lives thereafter.

She kissed him.

The kiss Sookie gave him was not like the one that had come before it. It was fierce and hot and she was putting everything inside of it: all her hurt, all her pain, all her fear. The nervousness and uncertainty she had felt when he had pushed her up against the truck had been replaced with unwavering resolve. Sam was almost too scared to respond.

Sookie sensed this and broke the kiss. She was still close, closer than she had ever been, and he could smell her sweet breath mingling with his own. Unbidden, images of her danced behind his eyes again. His inner voice was a jumble: _Oh god, what is happening? She smells so good. Tastes. Want. Please. Don't stop._

"Sam," she said. "Whatever you're thinking... Do it."

Sam's lips twitched at Sookie's words. He wanted to push her away, tell her that they needed to talk about this, but his body didn't seem to want to listen. Eventually, he managed to speak. "I want to make you happy, Sookie. I want to do the right thing..."

She began loosening the buttons on his shirt. "Then do this," she said. "For me."

Sam practically attacked her then, mouth fastening to hers in a forceful kiss. Any doubts he might have had disappeared under the tide of his desire. He wanted this so much. He had waited so long.

Sookie yielded beneath him and parted her lips to his ministrations. His tongue danced with hers and she felt his hands roving down her they reached her buttocks, she leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his desire situated directly beneath her through the thin cotton of her work shorts. She ground against it as he carried her to his desk and cleared it, sending everything clattering to the floor with a single sweep of his hand.

From there, Sam graduated from Sookie's mouth to her neck, tonguing the fang marks there just as he had imagined. They felt a little raised with a slight metallic-y taste. He imagined that if he lingered there long enough he could erase their presence altogether.

Sookie was having none of that however, and she yanked on Sam's shirt to speed things up. After deciding that it would take too long to undo every button, she gave up altogether and began fiddling with Sam's belt buckle. He growled in her ear as she did so and pushed her further back on the desk so that she could no longer reach. He'd been waiting far too long for this. He wanted to savour it for as long as he could.

Kissing Sookie once to pacify her, Sam peeled off her work shirt, stretching at the collar as he went to keep it from catching on her features. Once it was completely free, he tossed the garment over his shoulder. It landed on the door knob, but he did not notice so entranced was he by Sookie's body.

"You are so beautiful," he said, taking in her sculpted clavicles and her rounded breasts which were encased in a plain white bra before returning his gaze to her eyes and keeping it there. _You're my every fantasy come true. You're all I've ever wanted. All I will ever want._

Sookie's eyes widened imperceptibly at this and she placed her hand on Sam's cheek to draw him in. He ran his hand up her arm to her hand and placed his fingers over hers where they rested just above his jaw. He leant into their combined touch and touched their lips together gently, once, twice, before letting his eyes drift closed. His hands then sought purchase in her hair before trailing down her back to pull her closer to him. Never in his life had his jeans felt so tight. He was so hard he felt he might explode.

Sookie seemed to sense this and reached for his belt buckle once again. Her first attempt had done a good job of loosening it so all she really had to do was pop the button at the front and unzip the fly. Sam groaned as she did this, her hands skimming across the wiry hairs of his belly and reaching lower all the while. Finally, she touched his member, slim fingers first petting the velvet skin there before wrapping around his shaft. A shudder unlike anything he had ever felt ran through Sam's body, flaring out from the base of his spine to the tips of his fingers. It was all he could do not to come.

"Oh god, Sookie," he breathed into her neck as she began to pump him in slow firm strokes. "So good..."

She kissed his shoulder and he imagined he felt the briefest of smiles pressed against the skin there. He almost smiled too as he reached around to uncasp her bra. When he couldn't see the tears on her cheeks, he could almost pretend she thinking of him and him alone.

The white bra fell away after in Sam's shaky fingers after a moment or two, and he wasted no time burying his face in the exposed flesh. He tongued every piece of exposed flesh he could reach, the flesh of her breasts and the valley in between before pulling a rosy nipple into his mouth. Sookie moaned at this and lost her grip on his erection. Sam used this opportunity to gently lower the waitress onto her back so that her legs were the only things still dangling over the edge. She looked at him a little confusedly but he silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips.

"Stay..." he said.

She giggled at this despite her tears. "I thought you were the dog in this..." She took a moment to find the right word. "...relationship."

Sam smirked but didn't answer, rather he sank to his knees in front of the desk. He quickly removed Sookie's shorts and spread her legs so that her crotch was directly in front of him. He scooted in closer and took a long, audible sniff.

Sookie jerked at this and sat up a little to look at him. "Sam! What the—"

Sam met her gaze and blushed a little. "Sorry," he said. "I can't help it. You smell delicious."

If Sam's blush made him look a little sunburnt then Sookie's made her look as if she'd fallen into a bucket of red paint. Nevertheless, her embarrassment was quickly forgotten when Sam licked a stripe across the cotton of her underwear, directly over her clit. She bucked up under him and Sam had to grip her thighs with his large hands to hold her steady.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked breathing over the wet patch in her underwear.

Sookie mumbled something incoherent before sputtering: "No, no! I-I just... Well, I've never done this before..."

Sam's eyebrows shot up at this. From all he'd heard and read about vampire sex, he'd assumed Sookie would have been exposed to pretty much everything. The fact that he might be the first to give this to her made something raw and hot sizzle in his loins. Still, he had to check.

"You mean... You and Bill, you never...?"

Sookie shook her head blushing harder than ever. "People have a vein in their thighs..." She babbled a little as she tried to explain it. "Bill was always too afraid... Oh, god!"

Sam parted her underwear and ran his tongue directly over her clit. He did it again, getting harder and faster with every stroke, occasionally pausing to thrust his tongue in her slit.

"Oh god," said Sookie again, knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge of the desk.

Slowly, slowly, Sam seamlessly worked a finger into the mix, running it over her slit and thrusting in and out as he assaulted her clit. He'd just added a second finger when he felt Sookie's body begin to shudder around him.

"Sam... I think..."

"Shhh, Sookie..." said Sam between swipes of his tongue. "Let me make you come. You have no idea how many nights I've been kept awake picturing it."

Sookie had never heard anything so erotic in all her life. Not from Bill. Not from anybody. It was this, combined with Sam's curling fingers, that pushed her over the edge. Colours danced before her eyes as she came harder than she ever had.

The shudders coursing through Sookie's body had only just begun to subside when Sam crawled up the length of her. Somehow he'd managed to free himself from his jeans and slip a condom on in the aftermath of her orgasm though she only realised this when she felt the tip of him against her. He stopped then and looked her straight in the eyes.

"It's not too late," he said, legs close to trembling from the effort of holding himself back. "I can- I can still stop..."

Sookie stroked his cheek and gave him a shy smile. "Please," she said. "Make love to me, Sam Merlotte."

Hearing his name on her lips rather than the vampire's eroded the last of Sam's resolve. He pushed forward and sank into her, and it was so good they both hissed in pleasure. Sam moved slowly despite his every instinct begging him to speed up. A mantra chanted in his head: _Go slow. Don't __hurt her. Fuck, she feels so good! Don't come! Don't come! Warm. Wet. Tight. God, Sookie. I love you. I love you. So much. Always._

Sam pulled back all the way and gently thrust back in. His strokes were slow but deep and Sookie could feel herself stretching in all the right places. Every time Sam moved, her clit grazed his hip bone. She wrapped her legs around him to increase the friction, drawing him even further into her body.

Sex with Bill had never been like this. Sam was warm and gentle whereas Bill was cold and rough, never able to kiss her for long because his fangs kept getting in the way. As if somehow aware of this difference, Sam never stopped kissing her. He kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her eyes. Even her neck, and for once Sookie didn't have to fear the sharp sting of fangs as orgasm approached.

"Sookie," Sam moaned. He could feel himself getting close, though he needed a little more to get him there. He grabbed Sookie's leg and tugged it higher on his hip, taking care to cradle her head so that it didn't hit the table when he moved. The angle made all the difference. In no time at all, he felt Sookie's walls quivering around him. He kissed her hard and with one final thrust, he felt himself release inside of her. His mind exploded with white hot pleasure.

When Sookie climaxed just before Sam, she didn't see stars. Rather, she saw memories and dreams, Sam's memories and dreams, all of which featured her at the forefront. She saw her face. Her smile. A house. Children. A picket fence. She saw a normal life. The two of them together. Not forever, but for as long as their human lives allowed them.

Sookie started to cry again at this and Sam withdrew, hastily disposing of the condom. He held Sookie to his chest but looked her in the eye. His thoughts were loud and clear. _I wasn't bad, was I?Please don't tell me she regrets this._

Refusing to bow down from his gaze, Sookie allowed the tears to stream freely down her cheeks. Eventually, she spoke: "You're not Bill Compton," she said.

Sam didn't say anything but Sookie could see something breaking behind his eyes. His bottom lip gave an obvious twitch and he swallowed heavily. It was then that Sookie spoke again.

"And I wouldn't want you to be..."

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Reviews are like candy to me so be sure to tell me what you think :)


End file.
